No estás solo
by O.o-Karin16-o.O
Summary: Ed se siente culpable por lo que ocurrio con su hermano. -Winry, si fueras Al, ¿me odiarias?- -Niisan, eres un baka- Mi primer fic de FMA, one-shot NO Elricest


**Hola! Bueno, soy nueva en este fandom. Hace poco q termine el anime de FMA y tras leer unos cuantos fics, quise intentarlo, aver q tal quedaba. Este es el resultado, un fic sobre los hermanos Elric, pero NO Elricest. Espero les guste**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pretenecen. De lo contrario Ed, Al y Roy serían míos

* * *

**NO ESTÁS SOLO**

Un idiota.

Oh sí, eso es lo que era; pensaba, mientras corría sin saber muy bien adonde se estaba dirigiendo.

Siempre era su culpa, siempre.

Se dejó caer sobre la verde hierba, sollozando pero sin derramar ni una sola lágrima. Ya había llorado bastante en el pasado.

Cuando fue capaz de calmarse, observó los tonos rosas, naranjas y dorados que el atardecer pintaba en el cielo de Rizenbul.

Él solo quería lo mejor para su hermano. Quería que Al fuera feliz, que volviera a ser ese niño alegre, que tuviera un cuerpo para poder sentir. Era por eso que seguía adelante sin importar nada, tratando de reparar sus pecados, sin preocuparse por él mismo.

Pero, cuando era su hermano quien se preocupaba por él, o mostraba esa determinación queriendo devolverle a él también a la normalidad, Ed se sentía despreciable. Todo lo que le sucedía a Al era culpa suya. No merecía más que su odio, no merecía su compasión.

-

-

_Niisan…_

Sentado en el margen del río igual que cuando eran pequeños y discutían por tonterías, como quién era el mejor en alquimia, o cual de los dos se casaría con Winry, Al intentaba relajarse un poco.

La verdad era que solo le estaba dando tiempo a su hermano. El cabezota de su niisan jamás comprendería que él nunca, nunca sería capaz de odiarle.

A menudo Ed se culpaba de lo ocurrido ese día, del accidente que le hizo perder su cuerpo. Pero Al no consideraba justo que él tuviera que cargar con ello solo. También él había realizado el experimento, y también estaba pagando por sus pecados.

Al sabía que su hermano vivía para protegerle y para devolverle la felicidad. Que no descansaría hasta recuperar su cuerpo original. Aunque no dejaba de sentirse agradecido, pensaba que el precio que había pagado Ed para que él siguiera con vida era lo bastante alto como para que él no se quedara de brazos cruzados. Debía poner de su parte. Debía compensarle. Eso era, un intercambio equivalente.

-

-

- Ed…

El mencionado alzó la cabeza para ver quién lo llamaba. Los últimos rayos del sol se reflejaban en su mirada ambarina, que se encontró directamente con los azules ojos de Winry.

- Es hora de volver a casa, Ed.

Él no daba muestras de querer moverse, la cabeza gacha de nuevo escondida entre sus rodillas, las cuales se rodeaba con los brazos.

- Tengo que arreglarte para mañana, Ed. Y todos te estamos esperando – Winry esperó un momento antes de añadir su última frase – Al está preocupado por ti.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de los ojos del Alquimista Nacional una vez más, pero las reprimió de nuevo. Al… Ese idiota… No debería preocuparse… Todo era culpa suya.

- Dime, Win – dijo Ed en voz baja – Si fueras Al… ¿Me odiarías?

Instantes después de formular esa pregunta, se sintió estúpido y deseó no haberla hecho: probablemente, nadie en el mundo era capaz de saber como se sentía Al. Jamás podrían comprender lo que debía sufrir, atrapado en un cuerpo metálico incapaz de sentir, con su alma y su conciencia tan solo atadas a este mundo por un débil sello dibujado con sangre.

- Niisan, eres un baka – la voz de Al le hizo girarse. ¿Desde cuándo estaba allí?

Ed cayo hacia atrás debido al golpe de Al. Se levantó aturdido, y miró a su hermano. Era imposible saber qué estaba pensando, puesto que no podía mostrar ninguna expresión.

Ahora sí que lo había estropeado todo; Ed se desesperaba. Su hermano jamás querría saber nada más de él. Siempre lo culparía de lo sucedido… Igual que se culpaba él mismo.

- Siempre tienes que ocuparte tú de todo – oyó como Al le reprochaba – Igual que cuando éramos pequeños. Siempre me protegías, siempre te encargabas de todo.

- ¡Porque eres mi hermano! - gritó Ed - ¡Y es… Es por mi culpa que estés así!

El menor se acercó a su niisan, que le miró con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

- Cuando vas a comprender… Que esta vez, no voy a dejarte solo en esto, niisan – dijo Al en voz baja – Yo también trabajaré duro para recuperar tu brazo y tu pierna.

- Al… - Ed se sentía peor a cada momento – No, no debes, soy yo quien tiene que cargar con esto. Tengo que pagar por mis errores… Por los dos.

- ¡También yo, niisan! - gritó el menor – Yo también quiero que vuelvas a sonreír, y a ser feliz. Cada uno pagamos un precio por nuestro error. Es un intercambio equivalente.

En el rostro del mayor se dibujó una sonrisa triste.

- No quiero que me odies… Pero no merezco otra cosa, Al – dijo Ed.

- Baka… - respondió el otro – Eres mi hermano, no podría odiarte nunca.

Ed echó a correr hacia su querido hermano y se acurrucó en su regazo, como hacía Al cuando eran pequeños. Se apoyó en las frías piezas de metal y en silenció dejó que una solitaria lágrima se deslizase por su rostro. Aún entre los brazos de su hermano, dijo:

- Algún día recuperaré nuestros cuerpos, Al. Te lo prometo.

- Yo confío en ti, niisan. Pero no estarás solo.

Al no llegó a saber si su hermano había escuchado eso. En cualquier caso, seguramente le daría igual. Era demasiado cabezota, pensaba, y habría sonreído de haber podido hacerlo.

A punto de ocultarse el sol, Winry caminaba hacia su casa. Se dio la vuelta una vez más para mirar a sus amigos, casi hermanos, recostados sobre el pasto e iluminados por los rayos que aún asomaban por el horizonte.

Ed dormitaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y el débil rastro de una lágrima en su cara. Al solo sostenía a su niisan entre sus brazos, y a pesar de que no podía mostrar ninguna expresión, Winry sabía que probablemente su rostro sería el de alguien que contemplaba a su hermano con una mirada agradecida.

-

-

**No se que tal habra quedado... Por favor no me maten, como dije es mi primer fic de FMA y espero no haber creado un desastre total... T.T **

**Seria mucho pedir q me mandasen un review con sus criticas? Me gustaria seguir escribiendo en este fandom, pero asi sabre si tengo futuro o mejor me dedico a otra cosa, jeje**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


End file.
